


An Evening With Kass

by Marshmallow3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/pseuds/Marshmallow3
Summary: Imagine - Kassandra spoiling you with oral sex.Written with the help of @/datagrl and @/balladofthesadcat from Tumblr.





	An Evening With Kass

Whenever you spend the night with Kassandra, you know there will be no talk of leaving the bedroom, not until she's certain you're thoroughly ravished.

This is the case tonight; your legs are splayed over her shoulders with your heels pressing into her back, her hands gliding over your writhing hips, her mouth covering your wet sex. She's as talented as always, her tongue adapting to every telltale twitch and sharp intake of breath that indicate hotspots of your pleasure. Everything feels so wonderful, almost perfect, your coos expressing your bliss with shaky utterances of her name.

"Fingers, Kass," you manage to breathe, your voice hitching as your orgasm blooms. "I need your fingers again..."

Smirking, her tongue continues to lap up your juices, teasing your entrance with slow and playful licks before relenting, giving you exactly what you want. While her mouth drifts north, focusing its attention solely on your clit, one hand slips down from your hip as a finger presses into your pussy.

You reward her efforts with a series of sultry moans, your thighs spreading further apart as your hips cant and sway. Pressing her finger down, she rubs the lower muscle as she slides back and forth. The action gradually stretches your walls, triggering you to keen upon feeling her sink deeper. Aided by the juices trickling from your sex, she adds a second finger, twisting her wrist after a few thrusts, curling upwards to target your G-spot.

The combination of her ministrations is incredible. You're certain you wouldn't be able to keep your legs from trembling if you tried. Moving her hand that had remained at your hip, she begins to caress the length of your outer thigh. Her lips depart your sex for a short while to kiss a path across your inner thigh, sucking sharply at the skin before letting it go with a wet pop, her fingers working faster as your hips rock against her hand.

"Baby, you're so fucking sexy," she purrs, returning her lips to your clit. "I love the taste of you."

Your hands move from one place to the next, from the bedsheets, to the heap of discarded pillow above your head, eventually tangling your fingers in her flyaway hair, desperately needing something to grasp hold of to keep yourself anchored.

You can feel the slight bob of her head as she works her tongue over you, the motion combined with her hot breath against your clit and the pressure against your sweet spot causing you to come hard, warmth flooding your body as divine pleasure shoots through your veins. Cries spill freely from your throat, the sensation of your pulse throbbing against your tightened walls making you shudder and spasm.

How many orgasms has that been? You can't remember, having lost count after the third one. Sensing her eyes on you, you roll your head to the side, a permanent blush staining your cheeks. Kassandra never fails in making you feel like a sensual goddess under her gaze - her panting muse with wild hair and sweat-laced skin.

Shivering as she flicks her tongue over and around your clit, both of her hands now gripping your hips firmly when you begin to jerk, your sighs fill the room once more. You were thankful for the intermission, as brief as it had been. Now, you're completely at her mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can read more content on my Tumblr listed below, where there's imagines, drabbles and conversations.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marshmallow--3


End file.
